teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 123
The party travels together until getting to Zoajing. Andy, Grey, Deacon, and Vahlka head to Andy's house while Olivia, Barkley, Godfrey, and Lucius head north towards the titan shrine. They spend a better part of the day traveling. * The party, sans Vahlka, discuss what they should do to get over to the island or if they should simply wait a day. Lucius makes the executive decision to do it the hard way and rents a boat. * Lucius whines about not bringing Vahlka so that she could row the boat, but Barkley insists that it's his pilgrimage and that it's his responsibility to do so. He eventually does alongside Olivia. * They get to the shore of the island which is relatively small. On the crest of the island is a pile of rocks, upon which is set a large set of double-doors with the engraving of waves and tentacles upon them. Lucius takes a fair bit of time to open them. * A veil of water leads out in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere, leading to a set of stairs roughly carved out of the earth. They descend, following the stream. It's very cold and humid, with blue light that reflects off the surface of the water. Barkley and Olivia notice movement in the corner of their eyes but can't get a read on what it is specifically, but is assumed to be Sylvathos. * Everyone filters out into a large, strangely lush cavern. The sunless place is still lighted by what appears to be the water itself. Lucius traces one of the illuminated streams to the center where it flows down into a pond. There's a waterfall and a strange pond that it runs down into. * A voice calls out wondering why Lucius has journeyed there for the pilgrimage. Lucius responds that he's come to right his previous wrongs. The waterfall pulls up slightly to reveal a pair of large, yellow eyes and Sylvathos asks why Lucius thinks he deserves this. Lucius responds that he doesn't think he particularly deserves anything, to which the titanspawn rebuffs that if he doesn't think he's deserving to meet with the titan then he can leave. * Lucius responds that it's not necessarily about worth, but about finding purpose. Sylvathos reveals himself fully to the party, settling at the base of the fountain. Sylvathos says that he won't send Lucius to face the sea if he doesn't believe himself strong enough to take on the task, and that it's not about humility. Lucius falters somewhat in assuring the titanspawn that he is. * Godfrey attempts to bolster Lucius' account with his own testimony. Lucius appears to be a little more confident, explaining that he doesn't expect for his previous foolishness to be easily undone nor does he want it to be. * Lucius looks back at Barkley and Olivia expecting their support. Olivia does so openly, but Barkley approaches to tell him that he needs to find the strength within himself to accomplish what he wants. Barkley continues that he can't be cowering, and that his timid demeanor is allowing for everyone to question their resolve about his ability. * After Barkley's pep talk, Lucius seems to understand and confronts Sylvathos directly. The titanspawn decides that he'll test Lucius then and to hold nothing back, turning into a swirling tempest of water. * Sylvathos bears down upon Lucius, striking down for a large amount of damage. Olivia casts Wall of Thorns and Barkley goes in to stab, but it's difficult to gauge if the attacks are even effective against the creature. Lucius casts Chain Lightning, his most powerful spell, in hopes to prove himself. * The titanspawn seems pleased as he dives back into the pond, which surges outwards at the party and pushes them back against the cavern. No one is strong enough to actually swim closer for the rest of the combat. Barkley heals Lucius as they're still thrown around by the tempest. Lucius attacks with another strong Lightning Bolt. * The water rushes past them back into their pools and Sylvathos reforms back into the middle of the pond. The fighting ends, but Lucius scrambles back to his feet and readies another attack despite being wounded. Sylvathos confirms that he believes Lucius has a chance, but cannot say for sure whether he'll be successful - but gives him the direction where the kraken lies, anyway. * Everyone makes their way out of the shrine and back to Laketown where they find an inn for the rest of the night. Godfrey briefly pulls aside Lucius to scry on Jameson, but the attempt is unsuccessful. This confirms that he's alive, however, which Godfrey seems satisfied enough with. * SECRET GODFREY CONTENT * The next morning Godfrey reveals that he'd been visited in the night by a blue tiefling where he was led to an encampment and spoke with Tenebrous on the location of an ancient waygate. It's revealed that apparently, Mysa'aor was the one that killed Bane. After some argument, they decide to converge with Vahlka first before making a decision. * Vahlka... is not pleased. Everyone pretty much comes to the consensus that they aren't going to just let Godfrey go on his own, though, and that they're going to investigate to the ends of possibly finding out more about Mysa'aor but also to stop Tenebrous from getting the second shard of divinity that he has. There is some concern whether or not they can open the mirror without divine means, however, and most of the good-aligned deities aren't going to be willing to. * Lucius asks if there's any timeline when they're supposed to have this done by and everyone else doesn't seem like they want to wait, but due to the one-way nature of the mirrors and being unsure where they're going to come out he seems apprehensive. Lucius explains that he came to the Shaded Valley so that he could get to Oasis after meeting the titanspawn, a request everyone is content with giving him. * Andy recruits Barkley to help her with dinner, Vahlka carries some watermelons, while Godfrey and Lucius go out fishing.